Hurricane Fluttershy/Gallery
Passing out the fliers Rainbow Dash flies over Ponyville S2E22.png|Rainbow in the sky Rainbow passing fliers S2E22.png|I thought Derpy was the mail pony! Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png|Falling Letters? Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png|Derpy likes to read Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png|(reading) FluttershyStartledS2E22.PNG|This letter is scary! Derpy S2E22.png|Shy pony loses interest quickly. Cloudchaser and Flitter reading flier S2E22.png|A couple of interested Pegasus ponies called Cloudchaser and Flitter. Rainbow Delivering invitations S2E22.png|Be cool or be a mule Mule returns S2E22.png|Ponyville's local mule returns! Rainbow Dash "No offense" S2E22.png|No offense Mule 'None taken' S2E22.png|None taken The meetup is about to begin S2E22.png|Pegasi arriving to the meetup Rainbow Dash groans S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash groans because Fluttershy is nowhere in sight. Tree eyes S2E22.png|"You too, Fluttershy." Fluttertree S2E22.png|Fluttershy really is a tree!! The Meeting 3, 2, 1... S2E22.png|3... Movie starts soon S02E22.png|2... Film - Pegasus S2E22.png|"Who's that Pokémon?!" Film - Raincloud S2E22.png|A simple diagram of rain in Equestria. Film - Two pegasi and flowers S2E22.png|Wow, this video looks like it's older than My Little Pony itself Film - Map S2E22.png Film - Raining over Equestria S2E22.png|Our mission, to give rainwater to all of Equestria. Film - Pony Thought Bubbles S2E22.png|Where does water come from? Film - Tornado S2E22.png|Hurricane in black and white Film - Pegasi spinning around S2E22.png Film - Pegasi creating tornado S2E22.png Film - Sending water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png Film - 800 wingpower S2E22.png|'It's over 799'!!!!! Film - Multiple raining clouds S2E22.png Film - Pony thinking S2E22.png|I wonder where all that water comes from? Film explodes S2E22.png|Guess the movie's over... Everypony after watching film S2E22.png|What happened to the film?! Spike messing up the filming S2E22.png|"I have absolutely no idea." Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Rainbow Dash talks to the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash to Cloudsdale S2E22.png|"Up to Cloudsdale!" Rainbow showing Spitfire S2E22.png|Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts! Rainbow Dash at 910 WP S2E22.png|Fillydelphia broke the record last year Rainbow Dash over 1000 S2E22.png|"Over nine thousand!!!" Rainbow Dash if...! S2E22.png|"If...!!" Rainbow Dash trains S2E22.png|"Everypony trains!" Rainbow Dash trains hard! S2E22.png|"And trains hard!" Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png|''But I have feather flu!'' S2E22 Nopony's getting sick on my watch.png|"Nopony's getting sick on my watch!" Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|The most beautiful stallion of Ponyville. Muscular pegasus S2E22.png|How in Equestria can he fly with those tiny wings? Muscular pegasus 'Yeaaahhhh!' S2E22.png|'"YEAH!!!"' Muscular pegasus determined face S2E22.png|Fridge Largemeat. Punt Speedchunk. Butch Deadlift. Rainbow Dash explaining her plan to the pegasi S2E22.png|"Who's with me?" Who is with me S2E22.png|"YAAAAAAY!" Noticing Fluttershy's absence S2E22.png|"Fluttershy!" Trying to convince Fluttershy The track S2E22.png|The ponies, all prepping. S02E22 Blossomforths poor spine.png|"A little too much flexibility, Blossomforth..." Tired Thunderlane S02E22.png|"Let's see some faster trotting, Thunderlane!" Rainbow Dash watching over training S2E22.png|"Good pace, Silverspeed!" YEA! S2E22.png|"YEAH!!!" Derp S2E22.png|Derp Eyes Pony Weightlifting S02E22.png|Wings used as hooves are a common sight in this episode. Rainbow Dash everypony except S2E22.png|"Everypony except..." Rainbow Dash knows S2E22.png|"Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash knock on Fluttershy's door S2E22.png|"You're avoiding tornado duty and I wanna know why!" Fluttershy opens the door S2E22.png|Ohai, Rainbow Dash... Rainbow Dash what happened S2E22.png|"Fluttershy, what happened to you?" Fluttershy has fake ponypox S2E22.png|Fluttershy has the pony pox! Fluttershy fake faint S2E22.png|Looking cute as she faints. Rainbow Dash at the door looking at Fluttershy S2E22.png|O rly? Washing the fake pox spots off of Fluttershy S2E22.png|What's soaking wet and clueless? Wet Fluttershy S2E22.png|Your face! Fluttershy moist mane S2E22.png|Fluttershy's mane looks nice. Fluttershy falling to the ground S2E22.png|Ow, my wing looks like I hurt it. Fluttershy faking hurt wing S2E22.png|She's pretending her wing is hurt, like another pegasus I know. Fluttershy startled by Rainbow's whistling S02E22.png|Scared out of her robe. Rainbow Dash as if S2E22.png|Yeah, as if! Fluttershy shrug S2E22.png|Pony Shrug is now canon! Rainbow Dash with Fluttershy S2E22.png|The truth is.. Rainbow Dash whats going on S2E22.png|"C'mon now, whats going on." Fluttershy act dramatic S2E22.png|Fluttershy acting dramatic. Rainbow Dash said can't S2E22.png|Fluttershy said can't. Rainbow Dash before hit S2E22.png|"Before it hit the ground!" Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Hat S02E22.png|You remember when we were fillies. Rainbow Dash wasn't that bad S2E22.png|It was horrible! Fluttershy about to fly (Flashback) S2E22.png|Backstory Time... Fluttershy looking down (Flashback) S2E22.png|Before "Cluttershy, Cluttershy, Cluttershy can't hardly fly! S02E22 - Summer Flight Camp Taunts.png|"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" Rainbow Dash suck it up S2E22.png|"Suck it up Fluttershy!!" Rainbow Dash no time! S2E22.png|"This is no time fo..." Rainbow Dash realization S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash realizes her behavior is out of place. Rainbow Dash I mean S2E22.png|"I mean." Rainbow Dash talking to Fluttershy S2E22.png|Come on Fluttershy, I have faith in you. Rainbow Dash including you S2E22.png|"Including you." Rainbow Dash fails to persuade Fluttershy S2E22.PNG|Rainbow Dash flies away in despair. Fluttershy wait S2E22.png|"Wait!" Rainbow Dash big smile S2E22.png|Uh... Rainbow. She did not say that! Rainbow Dash you're game S2E22.png|"You're game!" S2E22 best friends.png|Fluttershy is Rainbow's "bestest friend" Fluttershy oh boy S2E22.png|What did I get myself into? Training Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Rainbow, supervising the pegasi training. Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png|I see Derpy in the sky Twilight's Wingpower Machine S2E22.png|Twilight, proudly telling the pegasi what the machine is. Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|"What does this do?" Cloudchaser and Flitter S2E22.png|Sounds too complicated, apparently. What does this machine do S2E22.png|"What does this do?" Spike after explaining about the anenometer S2E22.png|"Things for Science!" Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png|Ugh Twilight that you! S2E22.png|"Is that you again, Thunder Lane?" Is that you thunderlane S2E22.png|What's this floaty thingy? Need a germ free environment S2E22.png|Hey! Watch it! It was Blossomforth S2E22.png|That should be Blossom Forth, not me. FloatingWhistleError S02E22.png|Floating whistle... Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png|What are you looking at?! Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|"Cooking up an excuse." S02E22 Thunderlane Blossomforth.png|Seriously Rainbow Dash? Thunderlane glaring at Blossomforth S2E22.png|I blame you! Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png|Blossomforth: The Toy that became a Pony Blossomforth coughing S2E22.png|Foreshadowing Thunderlane ready to fly S2E22.png First test of wing power S2E22.png Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png|"9.3 wing power!" Happy Thunderlane S02E22.png Snowflake behind pegasi crowd S2E22.png|'"YEAH!"' Rainbow Dash not bad S2E22.png|"Not bad, not bad." Rainbow Dash ready to dash S2E22.png|Oh yeah you know Rainbow is ready to DASH!! Rainbow Dash beyond Max Q S2E22.png|Beyond Max Q. RainbowBlastsByS2E22.PNG|No sonic rainboom yet, but very close. Rainbow Dash flies by at a high speed S2E22.png|Sad and extremely funny Crazy Twilight S2E22.png|Twilight Sparkle's Lesson Zero madness almost returned! Rainbow Dash speaking to the Pegasi S2E22.png|That Pegasus sure knows how to fly. Rainbow Dash "We'll be number 1" S2E22.png|"We'll be number 1!" Rainbow Dash grin S2E22.png FlutterShyLookingS2E22.PNG Fluttershy moving her wing S2E22.png Fluttershy on the ground S2E22.png|Fluttershy is still nervous Very Sad Fluttershy on the Ground S02E22.png|Cuteness explosion Fluttershy accidentally hitting stallion S2E22.png|'OH. MY. GOSH' Anemometer measuring S2E22.png Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at notebook S2E22.png|Hmm. Results S2E22.png|"Not bad." Rainbow Dash using whistle S2E22.png|Your turn, Fluttershy! Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png|Come on, Fluttershy, just fly. Pegasi watching S2E22.png|We're watching you, Fluttershy. Fluttershy check her wings S2E22.png|Checking her shy wings. Fluttershy flying S2E22.png|...and fly! Fluttershy flying 2 S2E22.png|Huh? Fluttershy happy about her flying S2E22.png|Oh, this is pretty good. Cloudchaser and Flitter laughing S2E22.png|Flitter and Cloudchaser laughing. Fluttershy looking behind S2E22.png|Oh, my. Laughing S2E22.png|Whose mouth is that? Fluttershy eyes S2E22.png|Her Thinking About The "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!"Oh, no... Fluttershy flying 3 S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png|"What are you looking at,Fluttershy" Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png|Awkward smile Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png|Hmm, let' see Fluttershy's result. Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|Uhhh...why are you looking at me like that? Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Whisper, whisper... wait, what! Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|Oh look its Fluttershy and she's approaching us in a slow scary way. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result S2E22.png|"Congratulations, Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png|"You've measured... Fluttershy awaiting anemometer test S2E22.png|....'5." Rainbow Dash hugs Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png|Nervous hugging friends Rainbow Dash LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash looks like she's lying. Spike looking at the notebook S2E22.png|".5? Isn't that like, less than one?" Spike get smacked S2E22.png|POW! From where Spike is getting hit it should be enough to knock him out. Twilight talking to Spike S2E22.png S2E22 Worried Fluttershy.png|Fluttershy thinking about "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can hardly fly!" Again In her head Fluttershy surrounded by eyes S2E22.png|Pinkie Pie: I'll be watching you...''FOREVERRR!!! Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png|So some punks poked a little fun at you and you got stage fright, big deal. Rainbow Dash trying to convince Fluttershy 2 S2E22.png|You aren't gonna go quit just because of that, are you? Fluttershy about to turn around S2E22.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png|YE-HE-HE-S! Fluttershy crying 2 S2E22.png|Fluttershy's gotten to the point of tears. Fluttershy crying 3 S2E22.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E22.png|Ooh? Rainbow Dash worry shrug S2E22.png|Oh c'mon Fluttershy! S2E22 Rainbow pity for Fluttershy.png|"No, Fluttershy. Please don't..." S2E22 Rainbow being frustrated.png|"Oh, for Pete's sake!" SadRainbowS2E22.PNG|Sad and Mad Fluttershy's training montage Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png|All it took were some blades of sticky grass to ruin the sad moment into hilarity. Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png|This is kinda like Snow White Animals trying to convince Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy flying through the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy gaining confidence S2E22.png Fluttershy about to train S2E22.png|Fluttershy's Rocky IV training montage Fluttershy practising S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy scared S2E22.png|Well, she went fast enough to punch through a tree... Wing push ups S2E22.png Butterfly having a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy in mud S2E22.png|But she's still not strong enough to beat a butterfly in tug-of-war? Fluttershy flying through dandelion S2E22.png Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy crying S2E22.png Fluttershy losing to butterflies S2E22.png Animals with pony masks S2E22.png Fluttershy Pushup S02E22.png Fluttershy trying not to cry S2E22.png Fluttershy sucking tears in S2E22.png Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png Butterflies losing in a tug of war S2E22.png Fluttershy worried S2E22.png Butterflies and birds at trees S2E22.png Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|You like me! You really like me! Fluttershy flying past dandelions S2E22.png Angel cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy dancing in a field of dandelions S2E22.png|She's so graceful! Fluttershy looking down S2E22.png Animals cheering Fluttershy S2E22.png|Fluttershy's animal friends cheering. Fluttershy flying to the sun S2E22.png|Fluttershy in full glory. Rainbow Dash crazy awesome S2E22.png|"This is crazy awesome!!" S2E22 Squirrel tries to tell something.png|Squirrel: You understand me, right? The other female character with no fingers who was voiced by Tara Strong does Twilight 'Do I look like I speak squirrel?' S2E22.png|Do I look like I speak squirrel? Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|Good thing the squirrel isn't delivering a message of life and death. Spike whats that S2E22.png|"Whats that?" resolute Fluttershy S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy being purposeful.png S2E22 Fluttershy gaining full speed.png S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png|"Two point three? Two point three!?" S2E22 This result is awful.png S2E22 Twilight hushes Spike.png|I have a zipper-lip spell and I'm not afraid to use it, Spike. Rainbow listening to Spike S2E22.png S2E22 Oh no she is leaving again.png Rainbow Dash sigh S2E22.png|If only... if only. Tornado Day Reservoir1 S02E22.png Spitfire coming out of Cloudsdale S2E22.png|Cloudsdale. Spitfire arrived S2E22.png|I'm just waving because I don't know how I got here. Rainbow Dash holding her cap S2E22.png|Rainbow's growing pretty serious now. Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi S2E22.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Notebook showing Thunderlane absent S2E22.png|Thunderlane is absent. Rainbow with hoof on the other hoof S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash is determined. Rainbow looking at a line of pegasi S2E22.png Rumble telling what happened to Thunderlane S2E22.png Spike holding notebook showing some pegasi absent S2E22.png|"He's at a hospital." Rainbow Dash looking worried S2E22.png|"What!" Abacus S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png|Sorry fandom, it looks like Twilight is the one with the abacus and not Princess Luna, which is much to Rainbow's surprise. Rainbow Dash feeling relieved S2E22.png|Why is Rainbow Dash sleeping on Spike? Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png|Still sleeping... Twilight and Spike looking at Rainbow S2E22.png Spitfire looking at her watch S02E22.png|We don't have all day. Rainbow being serious S2E22.png Literally a sunflower cutie mark s02e22.png Rainbow Dash putting goggles on S2E22.png Rainbow Dash ordering the pegasi S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling the pegasi what to do S2E22.png Spike ready with the horn S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike blowing the horn S2E22.png The ponies about to attempt to lift the water to Cloudsdale S2E22.png|How can he possibly fly with those wings and that weight? Pink raindrops pegasus stallion yellow mane s02e22.png Fan moving S2E22.png Spike and Twilight looking at the gauge nervously S2E22.png Twilight observing measurement S2E22.png Twilight and Spike S02E22.png Determined Fluttershy S02E22.png Fluttershy dodging a tree S2E22.png Fluttershy in the wind S2E22.png Fluttershy walking on her two front legs S2E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight talking while holding onto the machine S2E22.png Water going back to the reservoir S2E22.png Big water splash S2E22.png RainbowWHAMS2E22.PNG|Great, now we're all going to be trees! Tree eyes II S2E22.png|That had to mildly hurt... Twilight Sparkle looking on in disappointment S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Twilight is now the cuter one. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png Twilight LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Twilight is too serious to lie. Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Exhausted ponies s02e22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png|"You gotta help me,Twilight." Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png|"YOU HAVE TO!!!!!" Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png|Is that all he ever says? '''"YEAH!!" Twilight Sparkle getting pushed by the air stream S2E22.png|Ugh, that crazy Snowflake. Fluttershy uncovering her eyes S2E22.png Fluttershy yelling S2E22.png Twilight wind S2E22.png Fluttercry S2E22.png Fluttershy goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy given a goggles S2E22.png Twilight worried face S2E22.png Fluttershy contemplating S2E22.png Fluttershy reaches a decision S2E22.png|It appears she's reached her decision. Fluttershy gulp S2E22.png|*gulp* Grabbing the goggles S2E22.png Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png|The tornado blows Angel away... Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png Fluttershy about to get sucked into the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy getting sucked into the tornado S2E22.png|...but the tornado sucks Fluttershy in? Fluttershy flailing S2E22.png|Still not used to these levels of speed. Fluttershy finds her stride S2E22.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Fluttershy S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash glad to see Fluttershy. Twilight 'she's doing it' S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy surpasses her record.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash want YOU to join the Mare Force! Twilight extremely happy S2E22.png|"She's surpassed her best wing power number!" Fluttershy straining to keep up S2E22.png Fluttershy worn out S2E22.png S2E22 Fluttershy chasing her demons away.png|Fluttershy Thinking About the "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy can't hardly fly!" But And Then She Said! "NO!!!" Fluttershy determined S2E22.png|Determined to put her demons behind her. The pegasi S2E22.png|Wait, is that F... no, no it's not. Dang. Hurricane beginning S02E22.png Water spout S2E22.png Water coming out of the tornado S2E22.png Rainbow-shaped water S2E22.png S2E22 Spitfire cannot believe it.png|Spitfire is amazed by the sudden increase of power Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Rainbow Dash very happy S2E22.png|A proud Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash noticing Fluttershy S2E22.png Fluttershy still flying around S2E22.png|Still hasn't noticed the other pegasi stopped. S2E22 Fluttershy caught with a cloud.png|"Woah, girl, take it easy!" Fluttershy 'did we do it' S2E22.png|"Did we do it?" Rainbow Dash congratulating Fluttershy S02E22.png|"Yeah! We did it!" Rainbow and Fluttershy hug S2E22.png|"Are we doing it again? Oh boy!" Rainbow and Fluttershy hug more S2E22.png|"You did it!" Rainbow and Fluttershy smiling S2E22.png|Gimme some wing, bestfriend! Rainbow and Fluttershy 'high wing' S2E22.png|"High wing!" Spitfire nice job S2E22.png|"Nice job, Rainbow Dash." S02E22 - You Showed A lot of Guts.png Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Goggles Point S02E22.png|Rainbow Dash points out that Fluttershy is her best flyer. Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png|All's well that ends well. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire side by side S2E22.png|Rainbow Dash and Spitfire Fluttershy waving S2E22.png|Waving to her animal friends. The day is successful S2E22.png|Ponies after an amazing day. Cloudsdale factory is operational again S2E22.png|Cloudsdale produces it's first cloud. Spitfire and the cheering mob S2E22.PNG Spitfire talking to Dash S2E22.PNG|"I bet Fluttershy could do a better job..." (*head doink*) Category:Season 2 episode galleries